1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for detachably mounting an integrated circuit such as a CPU or the like on a circuit board, and an assembly of a heat radiator for radiating the heat of an integrated circuit and a connector for detachably mounting the integrated circuit on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known connectors for detachably mounting integrated circuits such as CPUs or the like on circuit boards. FIG. 15 of the accompanying drawings shows one such connector 61 which is surface-mounted on a circuit board 3 and receives a CPU 2 mounted thereon. The connector 61 has an inner case 62 fixed to the circuit board 3 with terminals (not shown) connected thereto by reflow soldering, an outer case 63 covering the inner case 62 and slidable back and forth on the surface of the inner case 62, a crank rod 64 interposed between the outer case 63 and the inner case 62, and a lever 65 for turning the crank rod 64 to slide the outer case 63 over the inner case 62.
While the lever 65 is in an upright position, pins 2c of the CPU 2 are inserted into respective through holes 66 which are defined in the outer case 63 and the inner case 62. Then, the lever 65 is tilted forward to turn the crank rod 64, sliding the outer case 63 forward. The pins 2c of the CPU 2 are now connected to an electric circuit (not shown) on the circuit board 3.
The CPU 2 comprises a circuit panel 2a with a built-in electronic circuit and a terminal panel 2b with the pins 2c to which signals from the circuit panel 2a are transmitted. When the CPU 2 is energized, the circuit panel 2a generates heat and reaches a high temperature. Therefore, a heat radiator (not shown) such as a heat pipe or the like is mounted on the circuit panel 2a for cooling the CPU 2. The heat radiator is attached to the surface of the circuit panel 2a by a substance of high heat conductivity such as silicone grease or the like.
When attempts are made to remove the heat radiator from the CPU 2 for the purpose of replacing the CPU 2 or the like, the CPU 2 tend to be lifted due to the bonding capability of the silicone grease or the like. If the CPU 2 as it is installed on the connector 61 is lifted, then the pins 2c of the CPU 2 and the terminals in the connector 61 are possibly damaged, making it impossible to reuse the CPU 2 and the circuit board 3.
It has been customary to cover the CPU 2 and the heat radiator with a metal box in order to prevent electromagnetic waves generated when the CPU 2 is in operation from being radiated out of the CPU 2. However, the metal box which houses the CPU 2 and the heat radiator tends to present an obstacle to recent efforts which are being made to reduce the size of the housing of personal computers or the like which incorporate the CPU 2.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for an integrated circuit and an improved assembly for use on an integrated circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector for mounting an integrated circuit having a heat radiator, the connector allowing the heat radiator to be removed without causing damage to the integrated circuit, and an assembly for use on such an integrated circuit.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connector for an integrated circuit, which is capable of blocking electromagnetic waves from the integrated circuit and which can be reduced in size, and an assembly for use on such an integrated circuit.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided according to a first aspect of the present invention a connector for detachably connecting an integrated circuit to a circuit board, the integrated circuit having a rectangular terminal panel and a circuit panel mounted on and projecting upwardly from a surface of the terminal panel, with a heat radiator mounted on the circuit panel, the heat radiator being wider than the circuit panel, electrically conductive, and grounded, the connector comprising an inner case for being fixed to the circuit board, an outer case mounted on the inner case for sliding movement back and forth over the inner case, and a control member pivotally supported by a rear portion of the inner case and angularly movable to slide the outer case back and forth over the inner case, the arrangement being such that the control member is erected, the outer case is slid rearward, and the integrated circuit is placed in the outer case and the inner case, after which the control member is turned down and the outer case is slid forward to connect the integrated circuit and the circuit board to each other, that the control member is brought into abutment against the surface of the terminal panel when the control member is turned down against the integrated circuit, and that the control member is disposed between the heat radiator and the terminal panel when the heat radiator is installed on the circuit panel.
With the connector according to the first aspect, the control member is held in abutment against the surface of the terminal panel, and when the heat radiator is installed, the control member is disposed between the heat radiator and the terminal panel. Therefore, the integrated circuit can be removed from the connector while the control member is being held in abutment against the terminal panel. By removing the heat radiator while holding the control member, the force applied to the integrated circuit when the heat radiator is detached is reduced by the control member. The heat radiator can thus be removed without causing damage to the integrated circuit.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a connector for detachably connecting an integrated circuit to a circuit board, the integrated circuit having a rectangular terminal panel and a circuit panel mounted on and projecting upwardly from a surface of the terminal panel, the connector comprising an inner case for being fixed to the circuit board, an outer case mounted on the inner case for sliding movement back and forth over the inner case, and a control member pivotally supported by a rear portion of the inner case and angularly movable to slide the outer case back and forth over the inner case, the arrangement being such that the control member is erected, the outer case is slid rearward, and the integrated circuit is placed in the outer case and the inner case, after which the control member is turned down and the outer case is slid forward to connect the integrated circuit and the circuit board to each other, and that the control member is brought into abutment against the surface of the terminal panel and locked by the outer case or the inner case against upward movement when the control member is turned down.
With the connector according to the second aspect, when the control member is turned down, the control member is brought into abutment against the surface of the circuit panel. The control member has its rear portion pivotally supported by the inner case and its front portion locked by the inner case or the outer case. Since the integrated circuit is held in the outer case and the inner case by the control member, the heat radiator can be detached from the integrated circuit without causing damage to the integrated circuit.
In the connectors according to the first and second aspects, the control member may be superposed on the integrated circuit while the integrated circuit is placed in the outer case and the inner case, the control member may have an opening through which the circuit panel is exposed, and the control member may cover the surface of the terminal panel in its substantial entirety, a front edge of the integrated circuit, and lateral side edges of the integrated circuit.
In the connectors according to the first and second aspects, the control member may be superposed on the integrated circuit while the integrated circuit is placed in the outer case and the inner case, and the control member may cover a rear portion of the surface of the terminal panel and rear portions of lateral side edges of the integrated circuit.
The control member may have pivot shaft projections serving as pivot shafts and eccentric shaft projections serving as eccentric shafts, the inner case may have pivot shaft supports pivotally supporting the pivot shafts, and the outer case may have eccentric shaft engaging members engaging the eccentric shafts.
The pivot shaft projections may have respective bottomed pivot shaft grooves which are open upwardly and pivotally support the pivot shaft projections, and the pivot shaft grooves may have retentive members for preventing the pivot shaft projections from being dislodged upwardly when the pivot shaft projections are supported in the pivot shaft grooves. The retentive members are effective to prevent the control member from being dislodged from the outer case and the inner case when the control member is operated on.
The inner case or the outer case should preferably have a keeper for preventing the control member from turning further back when the control member is erected. Inasmuch as the control member is prevented by the keeper from being turned further back, the control member does not damage any electronic circuits and parts which may possibly be disposed behind the connector on the circuit board.
In the connector according to the first aspect, the control member should preferably have a locking member for engaging the outer case or the inner case to prevent the control member from moving upwardly when the control member is turned down. With the control member having the locking member, the integrated circuit is firmly held on the connector by the control member. The heat radiator can thus be removed without damaging the integrated circuit.
Preferably, the control member has a shield for blocking electromagnetic waves produced by the integrated circuit. Because the shield can block electromagnetic waves produced by the integrated circuit, no electromagnetic waves are emitted out of the connector even when the clock frequency of the integrated circuit is increased.
The control member may be coated with an electrically conductive paint, or plated with a metal layer, or may have an electrically conductive tape applied thereto. The control member may include a metal panel or a metal mesh.
In the connectors according to the first and second aspects, the control member may comprise a bent metal bar.
The control member may have a retracting bent portion and an advancing bent portion which extend from a pivot shaft pivotally supported by the rear portion of the inner case, the retracting bent portion being positioned rearward of the pivot shaft to move the outer case rearward when the control member is erected, the advancing bent portion begin positioned forward of the pivot shaft to move the outer case forward when the control member is turned down.
Preferably, the control member extends forward from a substantially central joint of a pivot shaft pivotally supported laterally by the rear portion of the inner case, and has eccentric shafts disposed laterally on opposite sides of the joint and displaced off-center from the pivot shaft. When the eccentric shafts are turned by the control member extending from the joint, uniform forces are applied from the control member to the control member, thus allowing the outer case to move forward uniformly in its lateral direction. Therefore, the integrated circuit is smoothly connected to the circuit board.
The bent metal bar is preferably covered with a synthetic resin layer. When the integrated circuit is installed in position, the control member abuts against the surface of the terminal panel. Since the surface of the bent metal bar is covered with a synthetic resin layer, the control member does not damage the terminal panel even when the integrated circuit vibrates.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for detachably connecting an integrated circuit to a circuit board, the integrated circuit having a rectangular terminal panel and a circuit panel mounted on and projecting upwardly from a surface of the terminal panel, with a heat radiator mounted on the circuit panel, the heat radiator being wider than the circuit panel, electrically conductive, and grounded, the connector comprising an inner case for being fixed to the circuit board, an outer case mounted on the inner case for sliding movement back and forth over the inner case, a control member pivotally supported by a rear portion of the inner case and angularly movable to slide the outer case back and forth over the inner case, and a locking cover for being locked by the inner case or the outer case, the locking cover having an opening through which the circuit panel is exposed, covering the surface of the terminal panel in its substantial entirety and covering the control member, the arrangement being such that the locking cover is disposed between the heat radiator and the terminal panel when the heat radiator is installed on the circuit panel.
With the integrated circuit, the outer case, and the inner case being covered with the locking cover, since the control member is covered by the locking cover, the integrated circuit cannot be removed unless the locking cover is detached. When the heat radiator is removed from the integrated circuit, since the integrated circuit is locked by the locking cover, forces applied to the integrated circuit are reduced. The heat radiator can thus be removed with no damage caused to the integrated circuit.
The locking cover should preferably have a shield for blocking electromagnetic waves produced by the integrated circuit. As the shield is capable of blocking electromagnetic waves, it is not necessary to use other members to block electromagnetic waves produced by the integrated circuit. Consequently, it is possible to reduce the size of the entire assembly including the circuit board.
There is also provided in accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention an assembly for use on an integrated circuit, comprising a connector for detachably mounting an integrated circuit on a circuit board, the integrated circuit having a rectangular terminal panel and a circuit panel mounted on and projecting upwardly from a surface of the terminal panel, and a heat radiator mounted on the circuit panel, the heat radiator being wider than the circuit panel, electrically conductive, and grounded, the connector comprising an inner case for being fixed to the circuit board, an outer case mounted on the inner case for sliding movement back and forth over the inner case, and a control member pivotally supported by a rear portion of the inner case and angularly movable to slide the outer case back and forth over the inner case, the arrangement being such that the control member is erected, the outer case is slid rearward, and the integrated circuit is placed in the outer case and the inner case, after which the control member is turned down and the outer case is slid forward to connect the integrated circuit and the circuit board to each other, the control member being superposed on the integrated circuit while the integrated circuit is placed in the outer case and the inner case, and having a shield for blocking electromagnetic waves produced by the integrated circuit, the shield and the heat radiator jointly serving to block electromagnetic waves produced by the integrated circuit.
As the heat radiator usually used with the integrated grated circuit is electrically conductive and the control member of the connector has the shield, it is possible to block electromagnetic waves generated by the heat radiator and the connector. As a result, other members need to be used to block electromagnetic waves produced by the integrated circuit, making it possible to reduce the size of the entire assembly including the circuit board.
Preferably, the shield is electrically connected to the heat radiator and grounded through the heat radiator. Since only the heat radiator is required to be grounded, the shield does not need to be individually grounded.
Preferably, the shield has an opening through which the circuit panel is exposed, covers the terminal panel in its substantial entirety, and has a first projection projecting upwardly around the opening, the heat radiator having a second projection projecting downwardly from a surface thereof which faces the shield, the first projection and the second projection jointly surrounding the periphery of the circuit panel in transverse directions thereof when the heat radiator is mounted on the circuit panel. Because the periphery of the circuit panel in transverse directions thereof is surrounded by the first projection and the second projection which are electrically conductive members, electromagnetic waves produced by the integrated circuit are more reliably be prevented from leaking out.
There is further provided in accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention an assembly for use on an integrated circuit, comprising a connector for detachably mounting an integrated circuit on a circuit board, the integrated circuit having a rectangular terminal panel and a circuit panel mounted on and projecting upwardly from a surface of the terminal panel, a heat radiator mounted on the circuit panel, the heat radiator being wider than the circuit panel, electrically conductive, and grounded, the connector comprising an inner case for being fixed to the circuit board, an outer case mounted on the inner case for sliding movement back and forth over the inner case, and a control member pivotally supported by a rear portion of the inner case and angularly movable to slide the outer case back and forth over the inner case, the arrangement being such that the control member is erected, the outer case is slid rearward, and the integrated circuit is placed in the outer case and the inner case, after which the control member is turned down and the outer case is slid forward to connect the integrated circuit and the circuit board to each other, and an electrically conductive locking cover for being locked by the inner case or the outer case, the locking cover having an opening through which the circuit panel is exposed, covering the surface of the terminal panel in its substantial entirety and covering the control member, the locking cover being disposed between the heat radiator and the terminal panel, electrically connected to the heat radiator, and grounded through the heat radiator.
The electrically conductive locking cover of the connector is effective to prevent electromagnetic waves produced by the terminal panel from leaking out, and the heat radiator is effective to prevent electromagnetic waves produced by the circuit panel from leaking out. The locking cover and the heat radiator thus prevent electromagnetic waves from the integrated circuit from leaking without the need for other members.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention by way of example.